


A Kind Word

by godamnarmsrace



Series: My Tumblr Ask Love Reply Fics [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, a conversation between two strangers, little bit of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Laurel stops Robert in the street.Written for@itscaresmebeingalone





	A Kind Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [@bluewinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) for the fantastic beta - any mistakes are mine.

They’d been back from Mauritius for a couple of days when Robert ran into Laurel outside of David’s shop. Robert and Aaron felt bad that they’d missed Ashley’s funeral but honestly, they had really needed the time away from the village. They both needed to see Liv and to be alone with each other as well, after all, they had been through.

“Oh Robert, I’ve been meaning to come and talk to you,” Laurel said reaching out to touch Robert on the arm when he tried to duck around her. “I wanted to apologise, and to Liv too, for that day at our house. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know you were just there looking out for Liv and I know Liv was just trying to be a good friend to Gabby.”

Robert couldn’t believe that Laurel even remembered that day given all she’d had to endure lately. “It’s fine really. We both understood you had a lot going on and I can tell you I had a moment of abject horror, of which I have no wish to repeat, where I thought I’d have to tell Aaron that Liv was now having sex with boys and that it had happened on my watch,” he said knowing he sounded insensitive given that Gabby had lost her virginity while under Laurel’s care but there was something about Laurel that just made Robert feel like she wasn’t judging him the way some of the other villagers did.

Laurel laughed, a joyful sound, that surprised Robert. “Ashley always liked you. He said there was more to you than your reputation, more than how the villagers saw you. He said you were lost when he married you and Chrissie, he was concerned but he didn’t know why. I know he hoped you’d come to him if you needed his help. When everything came out about you and Aaron, he told me that you can’t fight fate. Ashley was so happy that you had both found your happiness.”

Robert didn’t know what to say. That Ashley even knew who he was something rather unexpected, but that he’d thought about Robert, had been concerned about his happiness, Robert didn’t even know how to process it. “He was a very special man,” Robert said, earnest but feeling foolish for stating such an obvious thing, to Laurel of all people. “Aaron and I wanted to give you our condolences for your loss. I can’t even imagine.”

Robert felt a little bead of sweat for at the base of his neck and a feeling of pain suddenly thrummed where his heart was, “I feel sick just thinking about losing Aaron. God, I’m sorry. I’m a thoughtless bastard. Is there anything Aaron and I can do? Anything you need?”

Laurel gave Robert’s arm a light squeeze. “You’re actually very sweet Robert Sugden and don’t let anyone tell you any different.  We are fine, just please tell Liv I’m sorry about that day and if there’s anything else I’ll let you know. Now I’ve held you up enough go home to your husband and Robert savour it, every moment.”

Robert stood stock still and watched as she walked away from him. He really didn’t know how she kept breathing if anything ever happened to Aaron… Robert wouldn’t survive it. He would never be able to give kind words to someone else in such a time of grief. Fuck! His chest hurt, he knew the ache was a mental one, he rubbed at with his hand anyway. He wanted to see Aaron, needed to know he was okay. Robert needed to hold onto his husband and never let him go.


End file.
